


Courtship of the Goddess

by Kairin16



Series: Devil's not as scary as they paint him to be [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Family, M/M, Oblivious, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairin16/pseuds/Kairin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with the Blue Goddess wasn't on his list to do. But he's not going to complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship of the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my lj, but I'm slowly copying everything on here so the account won't be completely empty.

He didn't plan on it. He didn't plan on it at all. When he joined Lehnsherr on the beach it was more because he didn't have much choice and maybe was kind of grateful to the man for killing the damn pest that made him feel like a servant. As if. He's of royal blood, chert vozʹmi. And then there was some teary scene with the telepath's sister or something, he didn't really pay attention anymore.

And then, the next day, the goddess sauntered into their den. Gloriously naked, scaled and blue.

So, fine. He may have gaped a little. No reason for that chertovskiĭ Spaniard to point to this at every given opportunity. He can't really help it, she fascinates him. After few days it becomes apparent that he should have listened more carefully to the happenings in Cuba, because there's something that lingers between her and their fearless leader and he doesn't know what. So he does what he have to. He asks Janos. And then smacks him into a wall for laughing. Yebatʹ eto. He needs to think about something else.

The ideal situation presents itself when Magneto decides to free Emma Frost from her government prison. Him and Emma have always been more or less friends, so he's not very ashamed to go to her for information. She tuts at him, which makes him feel all 5 years old and then explains that The Goddess is Xavier's sister. He gets the full story and even finds out that the blue beauty's carrying a torch for the metalbender. Proklyatie.

The God must be on his side, because it becomes obvious after a week and a half that not only Erik doesn't feel that way about her, but he's actively pining over her brother. Or not so actively, because all that includes are longing sighs, looks through the windows and more frowns. He swears to Bog, people sometimes complicate their own lives on purpose. He sees the man writing letters one evening and after a glance gets the confirmation that, yes, these are addressed to one Charles Francis Xavier. They get thrown to the trash. And that's when he gets the most brilliant idea since leaving Russia.

He sweeps the letters and teleports swiftly to the Westchester Mansion, straight to the telepath's study. He doesn't mean to startle the man, but it seems it's a default reaction for people not expecting visits in the middle of the afternoon. He presents a pile of letters and is almost moved by the sheer affection that shows in Xavier's eyes at the sight of them. Almost. He has a mission. He promises the man to deliver them as often as they'll be written (everyday) in the exchange for information about his sister and her likes and dislikes. At first, he's not really trusted which he can't really be surprised at, but after swearing that his intentions are very much pure, he gets the agreement. Just as planned.

 

The courtship of one Raven Xavier aka Mystique is not going well. He's getting more and more frustrated and even Janos started to throw him sympathetic looks. Which is simply pathetic. The first to notice his not-that-subtle-wooing was of course Emma. She just patted his hand and told him to not give up. As if. Then there was Erik. That was a conversation he didn't really care about repeating. One would think the actual brother of the woman would be more protective of her, but no. His life is not that easy. But even Magneto took to companionably patting him on the back, which just, what. If the man spending his free time pining over someone who waits for him thinks he needs to console him, the situation is visibly dire. And She.Does.Not.Notice.

The first operation might not be the most original, but it was one that worked for many, many man. Flowers. From the information extracted from Charles, he knew that her favourites were yellow tulips and blue daisies so he made sure that her quarters were sufficiently covered in them. He even made the damn heart in petals on her bed. And she liked it. And then she went and thanked Lehnsherr. And after he explained that it had nothing to do with him, she just dropped the matter. JUST.DROPPED.THE.MATTER. As if it wasn't important anymore. Proklyatykh demonov iz sedʹmogo ada.

Second one was more of a success, but still not as good as it could be. He went for the second universal key to the woman's heart. Chocolate and diamonds. It wasn't hard to procure the beautiful set of jewellery made of a rare blue diamonds and even easier to find a lot of chocolate. And she enjoyed it very much from what he could observe. She didn't even think Magneto was the one responsible this time, which, really, was great. It's just that she didn't think about finding out the culprit either.

The third one was organized with the careful help of Professor X and was almost bullet proof. He spent five hours teleporting to and fro to the Mansion and bringing all her possessions and completely spent himself. She was delighted. At least according to Janos. He couldn't really tell, because he was too busy sleeping (passing out really) in his bedroom. He got a kiss to the cheek for his effort (Da, progress.). She called him one of the best friends she ever had, but it was still progress. On the other note, Spaniard is starting to make friends with the walls.

The fourth one was somewhat delayed, because he got injured in the skirmish with human army and couldn't really move out of bed for two weeks, but it was worth it. She visited him often and brought more edible food that the poison Lehnsherr tried to persuade him to eat. He doesn't care how nutritious it is, if it looks like derʹmo it probably is derʹmo. He bets Quested was involved in making it. Him and Raven talk a lot during these two weeks and he learns to enjoy her presence not only because she's beautiful, but because she's smart and witty and so terribly not afraid of him. He can see the spark of the enormous confidence growing in her and thinks that it suits her more than human shyness. She has nothing to be ashamed of and so much to be proud of. He tells her that after one of his painkillers doses and she blushes the most stunning shade of purple he's ever seen. The smile she gifts him with is possibly blinding and he thinks belatedly that maybe he kind of fell for her accidentally. Ne khorosho.

After getting out of the infirmary he avoids her a little, because he's maybe a little afraid of feeling so strongly about her and even Janos doesn't laugh at him anymore. Ne khorosho , ochenʹ, ochenʹ plokho. Two days of it and he's crawling up the walls (literally) because he misses the sight of her so much. He suddenly understands Magneto's pining. So he goes somewhere, when he'll possibly be able to get some advice. To the Westchester Mansion. Charles is understanding and he even shares his scotch and Azazel is suddenly struck by the fact that he became friends with this man without even realizing it. It actually relaxes him enough to make him spill the whole story and then he's being given the whole bottle and told to just wait, that she'll realize eventually. And he gets brotherly blessing. Strashno.

His fourth plan includes taking her to the new movie theatre after closing time to see “Psycho”, because she hadn't see it and in his modest opinion it is very good piece of cinematography. What he doesn't count on is that she'll want to bring Erik and the rest of the team, because how nice of him to think about some bonding exercise. She looks so happy he doesn't have a heart to correct her. At least the film is good.

He notices that he became kind of regular quest in Xavier's study after that one and that even the students are friendly. The ginger one even offers to share his brownies with him. Not that he even took him on the offer, but it's still weirdly nice. Not to mention it's kind of nice seeing the happiness bloom on the telepath's face after he's presented with one more letter from the stunted emotionally metalbender. He's been banned from calling him like that after the second visit. Even in his head, which is unfair. At one of such visits Charles finally sighs and gifts him with a bottle of a rather expensive white wine. He doesn't really get why, but who is he to question free alcohol?

He takes it back home and plans to drink it alone, cursing his love problems. And isn't that pathetic that he even has them. It doesn't really work out, because after fetching a snack from the kitchen he finds his blue goddess with his bottle in her hands and a truly devilish smile on her face. Chert, no on lyubit etu zhenshchinu. They pass the bottle between them while watching some truly awful reality show on their little television and after the wine is gone he brings vodka and she brings whisky. Girl knows what's good. They get spectacularly drunk together and then happens something he only dreamt of.

Her skin is soft under his fingers and she makes the most beautiful noises. He discovers that her nipples aren't very sensitive, but when he kisses the scales on her hips it makes her arch in pleasure. When he finally enters her it's like heaven and he can't decide if it's a blessing or a torture. She's strong and quick and he can feel her muscles move when she raises herself and sinks back down. He whispers sweet nothings into the junction of her neck and shoulder, nips her collarbone and winds his tail around her thigh. He calls her a blue goddess and calls her beautiful. She doesn't let him kiss her. In the morning, she doesn't even look at him. It wasn't worth it.

He hides in the Mansion and doesn't admit how much he's hurt. Judging by the knowing looks Charles keeps sending his way, he's not entirely successful in this endeavour. He cooks bigos for all of them and drinks tea in the living room with Professor. He listens to Sean play the piano in the evening, and who would have thought the boy is so talented, talks rubbish with Alex in the night in the kitchen and helps with Hank's precision practice in the morning. He doesn't go home for a week.

 

The weeks after his little escape are filled mostly by occasional visit to Charles, work outs and longish philosophical talks with Erik. He takes Emma shopping and Angel to make-up store after it's closed. He exchange insults and jokes with Janos and doesn't try to woo Raven anymore. It is possible that his chest area hurts a little everytime he sees her, but there's no one beside him who can tell so it's not really a problem. She's not avoiding him anymore, but they're not as close as they're used to be before that night. They became... Acquaintances, nothing more. If he looks at her a little longer than advisable and spends their meetings stealing glances her way, no one calls him out on it and she doesn't notice.

One day he's called into Magneto's office and asked about the disappearing letters. Wow, the guy finally noticed. It was what, 5 months? He confesses unrepentantly what he was doing with them and observes paling of Erik's skin. He takes a pity on him and tells him about Charles' reaction and that the man is still waiting for him even after all this time. One unhappy member of their team is enough, thank you very much. His leader is struggling to formulate any kind of response so he just snorts and teleports him into well known study. Xavier is stunned at first, but then he's, chestnoe slovo, crying and then Erik is on his knees with his head on Charles' lap and Azazel exits. He knows when he's intruding.

He spends three hours beating the boys in poker and then they're going back. Magneto announces, to everyone's but his surprise, that they're joining forces with Xavier's Academy and that they should pack, because they're leaving in the morning. He can feel the headache from exhaustion forming. He spends most of the next day teleporting Brotherhood members and their belongings to the Mansion and by the time he's finished he can hardly stand, not even mentioning anything else. So he goes to his room, the one he got the last time he was here, and collapses on the bed.

When he wakes up after what feels like too little time, she's sitting next to him and looking at him with and indescribable expression on her face. He doesn't say anything, because that's the first time she sought him out After and he's not as stupid as to not enjoy it while it lasts. She bends down and kisses him lightly and whispers 'Spasiba'. He's stunned enough to not register anything for a long minute and eventually he falls asleep again. In the morning, he realizes she spoke in Russian.

That gives him hope and he's really tired of all this uncertainty and heartache so he goes to find her. It's harder than he imagined, but he finally locates her on the edge of the gardens, splashing her feet in a lake. (Khristos, they have a lake in here) He sits next to her and waits until she acknowledges his presence. She raises her head, but then looks back down on her knees. She's blushing a little and it gives him a courage to tell her everything. He tells about his infatuation with her that slowly changed into love, of his attempts at wooing her, of how perfect the night they joined has been, of how he misses her so much it hurts to breathe sometimes. He tells her “YA lyublyu tebya” so she won't have any reason to omit the issue. By the time he's finished, he has arms full of blue skin and she's sobbing. He swipes away her tears and kisses her and she lets him and they sit there for the majority of the morning, just holding each other. He doesn't know why she was so cold After and doesn't really care. She's his now and he's not letting her go.


End file.
